Summer
Summer is a bubbly blonde girl who loves to have fun and always tries to have a positive spirit about things. While she is more popularly recognized as a cheerleader, she is also a lifeguard and a starter-girl. Roles in Games Summer (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy (Wii)||true Lady Summer (MySims Townies)|MySims Townies (Wii) Summer (MySims Townies DS)|MySims Townies (DS) Summer (MySims Apartment Life DS)|MySims Apartment Life (DS) Summer (MySims Islanders Wii)|MySims Islanders (Wii) Summer (MySims Islanders DS)|MySims Islanders (DS) Summer (MySims Police Force)|MySims Police Force Lady Summer of Tabet|MySims Medieval Summer (Farm Life)|MySims Farm Life Summer (MS2)|My Sims 2 Appearance MySims, MySims Party, MySims Racing, MySims Galaxy (Wii), MySims: The Erip Mav Saga Summer's hair is usually in a ponytail, and is colored blonde. She has blue eyes, and a mouth similar to Buddy's on her light skin. She wears a blue cheerleader outfit with pink features (obviously, since she is a cheerleader), with wristbands on both wrists. She also wears blue shoes with white stripes, which go along with her outfit. She also has freckles in MySims, MySims Party and MySims: The Erip Mav Saga. MySims Kingdom Summer's head features and skin remain the same, but her outfit changes. She now wears a school outfit (similar to Makoto's), and carries a purse. She also wears white socks, along with brown shoes. MySims Agents Summer's hairstyle and skin remains the same, but her mouth is closed, and she has rosy cheeks. She wears a red lifeguard uniform, since her role is a lifeguard, with a white cross on the lower left of her uniform. She also wears red shoes. MySims SkyHeroes Summer's hair remains as a ponytail but she now wears a camoflauge helmet. She now has an odd looking tattoo on her left arm and she has a short white dress shirt showing her stomach. Summer also has a green belt wrapping around her waist probably to hold bullets and such. She has the same facial features she had in MySims Kingdom, a band-aid on her left knee, and greenish brown boots. MySims Townies Summer's hair and facial features remain the same, but she now dons a white dress with various silver markings and a gold sun. Summer's personality is now more greedy and snobby, as she has taken on the persona of Lady Summer. MySims Apartment Life (DS) Summer's appearance does not change at all from her MySims appearance, except that she has started to wear glasses, as she studies a lot for exams. MySims Islanders, MySims Farm Life Summer has dyed her hair red but it is still kept in a ponytail. Her outfit changes to a semi-cowboy style, but she keeps the same mouth and eyes as in the base game. She still has a very positive and bubbly personality. Trivia *In MySims Party and MySims, Summer has braces. However, she has no braces in the other games. *In MySims Agents, Summer's mouth is a small, simple, smile. However, in all of the other games, she has a wide grin. She also has different eyes. *Summer has braces in MySims, but her MySims concept artwork doesn't have them. *Chaz obviously likes her throughout the series, but she doesn't really know it yet. *Summer is the only sim to change her traits through the game, in MySims Medieval. *Summer appears in The Sims 4, along with Travis and Liberty. **Also, her surname is given as Holiday, whereas in MySims Police Force it is Mellor. Foreign Name *'English:' Summer *'French:' Candice *'Spanish:' Verano *'German:' Jessy Category:Characters Category:MySims Galaxy Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Townies Wii Characters Category:MSAL Lifeguards Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters